Chocolate
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally tries to find a way to make Dick like chocolate. KF/Rob


**_For: CHiKa-RoXy_ who suggested this and gave me the plot line and whatnot. Sorry that I had to change your plot a bit, but I couldn't work with it. I've already tried lots of stories where they start out in the living room and I end up just rewriting the same exact story. It sounds like you wanted something different. This isn't a sequel because sequels are disgusting and should be burnt. Except for the Sisters Grimm… **

**And let me make this clear: It's t-o-n-g-u-e, not the tounge crap. That would be town-juh, not ton-guh. Same with Rogue, from the X-Men series. Her name is spelled R-o-g-u-e, not rouge. Rouge is make-up, I think, and Rogue is her mutant name. If you're going to spell it, spell it right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the idea (:**

* * *

><p>Mount Justice wasn't well known, but to those that it was, its serious moments were held in high regard due to how united all residents became at the bitter silence and the grim glances easily painted atop the shaky frowns and anger riddled features. These moments robbed even the strongest-willed of them of their optimistic smiles, their broken hearts nestled peacefully in their chests with the broken breaths and flustered blushes. The shadows regularly disguised by the simple shine of the sun's rays as they snuck through the glass of the windows quickly became apparent to the blindest of eyes until it seemed to drown all occupants, the last thread of happiness twitching its last few breaths away.<p>

Today wasn't one of those serious moments.

The sun washed every corner free of the deadly shadows, smiles in abundance lining every ounce of the air and drowning everyone into their own form of happiness. The breaths were laughter of the purest kind, the sparkle in their eyes of excitement and nothing more confusing then that. Seeing that only two _humans _occupied the mountain's inside, which only counted out Red Tornado who was nowhere to be seen anyway, that meant only two were basking in the cheer available, but they were happy enough for the whole team.

Who were these two, you might be wondering?

These two… They weren't hiding, seeing that the curtains they performed in front of finally had fallen closed. Their jackets, one regular and the other skater, were draped across the backs of the chairs along the island in the kitchen, their t-shirts of green and yellow casually going about the kitchen on their ever so important 'mission'. A pair of sunglasses, a watch and a carefully folded utility belt rested on the counter, meaning that the occupants of the kitchen had to be none other than the younglings on the team: Dick and Wally.

What could the two teens be up to in Megan's territory?

It probably had something to do with the big bowl, the blender, the endless row of necessary ingredients and the open cooking book that lay before them. Dick stood over the cook book, whisk resting against his lips in heavy thought as he read the instructions thoroughly. From how intensely he focused, you would've thought the book was in French instead of the simple instructional English.

"Who knew Martians had birthdays?" Wally broke the focus, resting his elbows on the counter behind him casually.

He smiled warmly at the blue eyed babe, laughing at the glare he got for breaking the concentration. It was so easy to press the ebony's buttons, which gave him all the more reason to do it repeatedly, at the same time pressing his luck and the quivering patience.

"Everyone but you, apparently," Dick tried to seem angry, delicately cracking an egg over the rim of the bowl and tossing the shards into the sink in a basketball shot-like action.

The white shell shattered in the gray shine of the sink, white fragments shattering away as the majority sank down the garbage disposal shoot. Wally's eyes widened, clearly impressed, even adding a teasing clap or two to make his approval just that much more clear.

"Like that?" Dick raised an eyebrow with a smirk, picking up the next egg and carefully cracking it into the bowl. "Next one's on your face."

He turned fast and faked a throw, giggling in amusement as Wally cowered down behind his arms to avoid damaging his precious face. When he heard the laugh, the ginger straightened up and narrowed his eyes, quickly approaching the thirteen year old with an offended look. He stood high on his toes so he towered high above Dick, slapping his chest and letting his hands jellyfish away slowly.

"Come at me, bro!" he frowned defensively, but the corners of his lips were turned up in a smile he tried his hardest to force away.

The ebony, not being one to back down, stood as high as he could and slapped his own chest, hitting a bit too hard and falling flat in pain. He laughed off the pain, face-palming in shame. Wally laughed too, poking fun at his best friend, backing off to take his turn on the cooking. He carefully found where Dick left off, grabbing a measuring cup and carefully filling one cup to the brim with vegetable oil, spilling it over the contents of the bowl in a circular motion before he dumped the measuring tool in the sink and grabbed one of the other ingredients from the counter.

When Dick spotted the chocolate bar in the ginger's hand, he gagged in disgust and turned away, grumbling under his breath as he held his mouth closed with his hand.

"I can't believe she wants a chocolate cake…" he griped, adding 3/4ths a cup of milk to the dark colored mixture carefully.

Wally raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why you be hatin'?"

"Tch," Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning and tapping the back of his hand to the freckled face's shoulder in a mock slap, "You like chocolate. I'm not taking any crap from the likes of you."

Wally's face grew painful, as if he had been shot, as the new information came into the light. All this time, his birdy had been a walking lie, his misgivings as cruel as they came. His _best friend_, his _closest friend_, his _buddy_ didn't like chocolate… That was worse than a punch to the face. He wouldn't be able to accept this.

"You're kidding me," he practically prayed, grabbing a new bar from the counter top and slowly easing off the wrapping.

Dick edged away from the candy, leaning onto the stove on his tip-toes to preheat the oven.

"Chocolate is gross," he shrugged, poking his tongue between his lips. "What's the big deal?"

Before he could get the preheat setting to 350, an angry hand grabbed his exposed elbow and spun him back to flat-footedness. His eyes couldn't widen fast enough as a chocolate rectangle was pressed passed his lips, but he did manage to gag and recoil, raising a hand to dispose of the wretched material.

"No!" Wally cried, his mind spinning faster than it ever had before, all rationality thrown carelessly out the window and down the busy highway.

His hand flashed through the air, his pale fingers tightly wrapping around the pale wrist that had been moving to take out the tiny piece of heaven, holding it close. The action only surprised the bird, propelling him to move his other hand. Wally couldn't have that though. He couldn't live in a world where the one closest to him hated chocolate, and seeing that he was up in arms about the suicide idea, he'd just have to change Dick's opinion in the only idea that came to mind spur of the moment.

He covered Dick's lips with his own, the warm feeling skipping his heart a few beats until he felt a small hand press against his chest in protest, a squeak coming from the pale lips he muffled. That lowered his esteem, until he felt the chocolate push into his mouth, a wet tongue brushing his lower lip. That was all it took to bring out the inner-speedster, a hand flying to the back of the ebony's neck to pull him closer, his emerald eyes peacefully closed, stubbornly pushing the chocolate back.

The cheeks touching the freckled ones he possessed were beyond heated, but the hand that had seconds ago resisted the touch was now peacefully resting on the ginger's chest, fingers curled around the yellow shoulder to hold him there. His eyes were closed, the gentle eyelashes brushing the taller's cheeks much to his delight.

At first, the pushing was slow and stubborn, but as time went on and the bar began to melt, they began to get confident. The chocolate simply added to the wet feeling that lined where their lips met, the metallic taste of their tongues taking over their taste buds. Just the odd taste of the other propelled them to let their tongues battle, pulling in and 'petting' the other before quickly pulling back and rushing out again. It wasn't until a reluctant moan of relief slipped past Dick's lips did Wally truly get excited.

That little gasp unbound his fingers from the wrist and instead linked their fingers, turning their heads a tad bit to the right. The ginger ducked his head down so Dick could drop off his tippy-toes, hungrily moving faster. The chocolaty metallic taste was driving his taste buds mad with excitement; he _needed _more. Their lips were just barely separated, giving their tongues the room needed to move from mouth-to-mouth with good speed. Hearing Dick make such cute sounds at the simple tastes drove Wally to work faster.

He now had both hands to the ebony's neck, chocolate running down from their lips to the floor, but neither gave a care. It was encouragement, if anything, to stop holding back and just accept that neither had felt this alive- ever- and to keep going. Wally tangled his fingers in Dick's soft hair, pushing the boy back and leaning him against the counter to keep them from collapsing, feeling how hard the younger's legs shook. For a second, he felt bad, but when muscled arms wrapped around his neck to hold him down, he lost all sympathy.

All real cause from before was now but a distant memory, their tongues in a loving battle for dominance, lips now but a container for the forbidden love temporarily allowed. They felt as if they could go on forever, Dick already starting to turn them towards the floor by lustfully grabbing the edge of Wally's shirt to lift it, when a scream cut the air. It was a feminine scream, one of pure joy. Both boys parted quickly, faces of pure scarlet, wiping at their lips with the backs of their hands. They fearfully looked up, relieved to see it was just Megan.

She was trembling, her hands in fists by her chin, a grin forcefully spread over her lips. Her eyes twinkled magnificently, her cheeks lit up just as brightly in a blush. Dick let go of Wally's shirt, setting a hand to his opposite elbow, averting his gaze in shame. Wally set a hand to the back of his neck, looking up away from the ebony.

"Uh… hey Megs… um… Happy birthday?"

* * *

><p>Dick shakily collapsed to his knees, wiping the chocolate from the floor with a face of pure scarlet, his shades sliding down his nose. Wally stood above him, his arms folded over his chest with a smirk as he lightly nibbled on a chocolate bar, his stomach in too bad of a frenzy to feast away like he regularly did.<p>

"You're such a dick, Wally! Why don't you help him clean?" Artemis stormed into the room, in one of her moods, freezing when she saw the food in his hands. "Tch, you like chocolate?"

Dick tensed up, his blue eyes flying to Wally who was grinning, just as expected. His eyes were lit up, one foot starting her way. A jealousy-riddled hand lunged out, locking around the ginger's pant leg, holding him in place.

"_Don't. You. Dare_," he growled under his breath, averting his eyes.

Wally chuckled warmly, backing off and leaning down to offer Dick a small piece in apology. The ebony pushed it aside, going back to scrubbing the floor.

"Nah, chocolate's still disgusting," he hid a small smile.

The ginger gave a self-satisfied snort, looking down at the boy with an amused expression. "Don't worry. I can change that… I'll just have to try some… _heavier methods_."

The light blush showed no objection.

* * *

><p><strong>So many things I'd say if I could… But to all of those who haven't gone French in their love life… I recommend it. Get someone with braces. You actually don't… brush teeth or anything. No clanking, hitting or whatever… And you get a spoon taste, which is all I know… It's a good taste. <em>I wanna be more than you're thinking of<em>. Oh, and CHiKa-RoXy… How'd I do? Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
